


Ambrosia

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fae Magic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: Doveva essere arrossito parecchio, perché quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo quattro occhi lo inchiodarono sul posto. Quattro occhi da rettile, non due.Quattro.Identici.Questa storia è stata scritta per il p0rnfest 14 organizzato da Lande di Fandom.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Ambrosia

«Per favore, dimmi che hai cambiato idea.»

«No.»

«Che ora pensi che questa sia un’idea del cazzo e-»

«Oh, la Principessa dice le parolacce adesso?»

«Mia sorella è Principessa, io sono solo-»

«Comunque la risposta è no.»

Kirsa infilò le mani nei capelli per rincarare la dose, come se il grido esasperato che rimbombò per tutto il campo non fosse stato abbastanza.

«Vedi Kir, devi capire questo.»

Heid, che camminava pochi passi più indietro, fece irruzione tra di loro e afferrò il braccio piumato di Kirsa. Era una fortuna che quella sera avesse deciso di andare alla festa senza le tette, o sia lui che Kirsa sarebbero stati sbalzati come minimo sette braccia più in là.

Il suo compagno non era uno da mezze misure.

«Che cos’è che devo capire?»

«Che lui, proprio questo tizio con le orecchie da gatto...»

«Ahia!» Grim massaggiò il punto in cui Heid gli aveva tirato il pelo.

«Questo qui, proprio lui... Sua sorella è più Principessa della tua e della mia messe assieme. Questo, insieme ad altre settecento cinquantasette reg-»

«Ma le hai contate?»

«Le ho contate. Dicevo, questo fa sì che noi, io e te, siamo stati tutti belli infiocchettati come regali di compleanno e abbandonati di fianco al suo camino. Se ci chiede di morire noi dobbiamo farlo.»

«Non voglio morire per Grimwald! Non voglio morire punto.»

«Avanti, che non morirai!»

Kirsa piantò i tacchi vertiginosi a terra, si alzò in tutta la sua ridicola altezza finché il suo naso non fu a un dito di distanza da quello di Grim, il quale non si sarebbe mai abituato agli occhi color ghiaccio che brillavano al buio.

«Noi ci stiamo... No, anzi, frena, ricominciamo da capo.» alzò il ditino uncinato bello dritto «Tu hai insistito perché ci imbucassimo a una festa privata-»

«Ma che privata, ci sarà ogni figlio minore nato da abbastanza anni, più i loro animali domestici anche.»

«A una festa _privata_ del secondogenito della Corte delle Rose.»

«E quindi?»

«E quindi non è così che voglio morire, Grim. Se non ci fucilano appena entriamo, intendo.»

Grim sollevò una mano e la passò davanti al volto, sorridendo come uno che stava ricordando ai propri compagni esattamente perché lui fosse il capo e loro poco più che animaletti da compagnia.

«Fascinazione, amica mia.»

«Sì, perché sicuro che non hanno dei sigilli anche nel buco del culo.»

«Grim hai fatto arrabbiare la Principessa!»

Kirsa gonfiò le piume e ruggì di frustrazione. Heid le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle per consolarla.

«Pensala così, se va male ci ha sulla coscienza.»

«Non andrà male. Cioè, guardate là!»

Per quanto l’educazione ricevuta fin da quando era alto un braccio fosse sempre stata incentrata sul quanto la Corte delle Rose facesse schifo e su quanto fosse meglio la severa austerità di quattro mura e un tetto grigio, Grim si ritrovava ogni volta a bocca aperta: quella era solo una casetta di campagna tirata su in fretta e furia per uno dei figli minori di cui non importava una sega a nessuno, ma lo stesso si ergeva appuntita per cinque piani di marmo bianchissimo e un tetto rosso sangue per ognuna delle quattro torrette, ciascuna nella direzione di un punto cardinale. Le finestre blu scuro, almeno quelle che vedevano dal sentiero a malapena sterrato che stavano percorrendo per imbucarsi, le avevano dipinte con molto poco originali rose rosse, le stesse che si arrampicavano su per le pareti in infiniti ghirigori. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto compiere un omicidio e farlo passare per incidente solo spingendo la povera vittima contro il muro infestato di spine.

La casa era grande poco più del suo pugno adesso, o Kirsa non avrebbe strillato così tanto, ma già la musica troppo alta gli rimbombava nel petto; i fari colorati sul terreno e appesi alle grondaie sfarfallavano a ritmo, illuminando ora la piscina, ora il gazebo sotto cui, ci avrebbe scommesso, servi discinti stavano distribuendo ogni tipo di alcolico esistente. Per la roba più forte, quella in polvere o in pillole, avrebbero dovuto infilarsi più in profondità nella tana del nemico.

Non vedeva l’ora.

«Sono dei pacchiani da paura.»

«In questo momento noi non siamo da meno, guarda qua.»

Nonostante la mancanza di tette, il vestito rosso luccicante di Heid stava comunque su una meraviglia, al contrario del sacco della spazzatura incrostato di paillettes che Kirsa aveva scelto per sé perché sarebbe stato troppo vergognoso mostrare più dell'avambraccio. Se non altro almeno per i tacchi non aveva fatto storie.

«Ragazzi.» Grim incrociò le braccia «La prossima volta andate voi a procurarvi dei vestiti adatti.»

«Oh, ma noi non abbiamo la...» Kirsa passò una mano davanti alla faccia «Magia!»

Heid rise sotto i baffi.

«Allora, andiamo o no?» Grim stava iniziando a spazientirsi «Non ci riconoscerà nessuno! Finché stiamo lontani dal padrone di casa non ci succederà niente.»

«Facile a dirsi.»

«Kir quanto può essere difficile stare lontani dall’unica persona lì dentro che ha le corna?»

La ragazza gonfiò le piume, ma non protestò oltre. Heid invece era in fibrillazione all’idea di intrufolarsi fra i nemici e magari sgraffignare una pasticca o due; persino i suoi capelli bianchi splendevano alla luce della luna.

***

«Qualsiasi cosa succeda non separiamoci!»

«Quel che vuoi.»

Grim si infilò sotto la recinzione malconcia e tenne sollevato il filo metallico per far passare gli altri due che, inesperti su tacchi troppo alti, rischiarono almeno un paio di volte di sfracellarsi a terra. Il frastuono assordante delle casse li avrebbe costretti a urlarsi nelle orecchie, le luci psichedeliche a tenere socchiusi i loro occhi abituati al massimo alle candele dopo il tramonto.

Corpi di ogni forma, colore e dimensione si agitavano chi a ritmo e chi, dopo aver esagerato con l’alcol, completamente fuori tempo. Piume, pelliccia, ali, tutto era un tripudio di colori vivaci e dettagli scintillanti, più generose porzioni di pelle scoperta che nessuno di loro tre avrebbe mai visto a una delle formali festicciole della Corte delle Lanterne in cui il massimo del divertimento erano giochi di società noiosissimi attorno a un tavolo.

Grim annusò l’aria, la quale lo ricompensò con una zaffata di pungente superalcolico mescolato a cloro mescolato a odori corporei di cui aveva letto descrizioni solo nei libri che divorava di notte sotto le coperte, rischiando di incendiare l’intero palazzo.

Qualcosa si mosse tra le sue gambe.

«Giù.»

«Hai detto qualcosa, Grim?» Heid, a cui per l’occasione Grim aveva fatto spuntare delle squame gialle sulle faccia, si abbassò per guardarlo negli occhi.

«C’è puzza qui.» Kirsa si strinse nelle spalle, ora non più piumate ma ricoperte da un fitto strato di pelliccia nera «E non mi va di avere i peli.»

«Se avessi le braccia di pelle chiunque ti tocca capirebbe subito che c’è qualcosa che non va.»

«Sì ma che schifo.»

Ma Grim non era lì per ascoltare le lamentele della sua compagna. L’attenzione già rivolta alla massa di gente attorno al gazebo giallissimo sotto cui i servi si affannavano ad accontentare tutti, permise alla folla ondeggiante di trascinarlo. Tese le orecchie e spiò le ordinazioni degli altri invitati da sopra il rumore della musica, un’impresa complicata visto che qualcuno aveva posizionato una cassa alta quanto lui proprio di fianco alla poveretta in collare e bikini che a fine serata si sarebbe riscoperta sorda.

«Quello che ha preso lui.» decise infine, dopo una manciata di secondi sotto il suo sguardo sofferente.

«...uro?»

«Come?»

«Sei sicuro?»

Perché? No, non era il momento di fare la figura del forestiero.

«Sicurissimo.»

Ricevette in risposta un sorriso forzato, un inchino che mise in mostra le tette blu e la certezza da parte di Grim che il suo incantesimo stava funzionando alla perfezione. Nessuno che si voltasse a guardarlo, nessuno che notasse le orecchie grigie appuntite o le unghie troppo lunghe per appartenere a qualcuno senza almeno una coda.

Un’altra povera creatura, collare e costumino striminzito, gli porse un bicchiere alto quanto la sua testa colmo di liquido denso color fenicottero, sul cui fondo giaceva una chiazza verde acido.

_E adesso come lo bevo questo coso qui?_

Il tizio a cui aveva copiato l’idea stava bevendo contemporaneamente la parte sopra e la parte sotto dopo aver inclinato il bicchiere a tanto così dal disastro. Grim decise che non lo avrebbe imitato e lo sorseggiò come una persona normale.

In vita sua al massimo aveva rubacchiato mezzi bicchieri dalla cantina dei suoi genitori quando i servi si dimenticavano di chiuderla con la catena, ma il loro vino era brodaglia aspra da adulti, questo... Questo era succo di frutta che pizzicava le labbra e bruciava la gola, distillato apposta per piacere e non per dare un’occasione di fare i presuntuosi.

Prima che riuscisse a darsi una calmata, metà liquido rosa era già sparito giù per lo stomaco e la testa si era fatta più leggera. Aveva stranamente voglia di ridere, di gettarsi tra la folla, di spogliarsi completamente e tuffarsi nella piscina azzurrissima in cui la gente non si preoccupava di essere rimasta con due pezzi di stoffa addosso. Una ragazza si stava facendo leccare perle di gelatina vischiosa dalle tette che galleggiavano.

L’abitudine lo costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo, nonostante lì in mezzo non sembrasse esserci nessuno più vecchio di settant’anni che avesse l’autorità di cazziarlo. E se ci fossero stati bambini? Grim strizzò gli occhi per liberarsi un attimo dalla coltre di fumo nel cervello: no, niente bambini per fortuna. Solo adolescenti ma non troppo da creare problemi immersi festosamente nell’attività preferita della Corte delle Rose: il casino.

Mosse la testa a ritmo di musica, confondendosi con gli ubriachi maldestri quanto lui, e per un attimo si concesse di perdersi nella calca, di toccare solo con la punta delle dita corpi a cui non solo non dispiaceva, ma che cercavano apposta di spingersi contro di lui senza mai aver visto nemmeno la sua faccia. Era tutto troppo caldo, sebbene fossero all’aperto durante i primi giorni dell’autunno, l’odore di corpi mischiati all’alcol e alla piscina quasi insopportabile, la musica ripetitiva e assordante; qualunque membro della Corte delle Lanterne, lui soprattutto come Principe, sarebbe dovuto fuggire via urlando. Eppure non era forse per tutto questo che aveva costretto i suoi compagni a rischiare la pelle invece di starsene buono nel proprio palazzo in attesa che sua sorella concludesse le ultime trattative con le Rose? Pregare, mangiare il poco che bastava per sfamarsi, un capitolo recitato tutti assieme e poi a letto, ecco cosa li avrebbe aspettati se non avesse infilato Kirsa nel suo sacco della spazzatura e non avesse lanciato a Heid un vestito rosso che a malapena gli copriva il pacco quando ce l’aveva. Lui si era dimostrato più propenso ad accompagnarlo, ma solo perché era nato pragmatico come il resto della sua stirpe: l’unico motivo per cui potevano vivere relativamente tranquilli era il buon cuore della famiglia di Grim che li aveva scelti come compagni per il secondogenito. Quindi tanto valeva fingere di stare al gioco.

_A proposito... dove si sono cacciati?_

La calca l’aveva trascinato, bicchiere ormai vuoto in mano, lontano dalla piscina, a pochi passi dall’ingresso principale: la porta spalancata dava su un atrio che di giorno era sicuramente marmo bianco ma adesso rifletteva mille colori tutti insieme, decine di corpi che ballavano sulle scale, si strusciavano l’uno contro l’altro a volte anche in tre o quattro. Una pallina gialla fosforescente passò dalla lingua di una persona con le ali da libellula a quella di un ragazzo con una coroncina di margherite tra i capelli che rise come se avesse appena sentito una battuta irresistibile.

Di nuovo un segno di vita tra le gambe. Fu veloce a stringerle perché non si notasse da sotto i pantaloni lucidi improvvisamente stretti. Slacciò un bottone della felpa senza maniche scura sotto cui aveva osato non mettere niente e provò in egual modo sollievo e vergogna.

E comunque, di Heid e Kirsa nessuna traccia.

_Alla faccia di stare insieme._

Con una smorfia ingollò anche l’ultima, vischiosa goccia di cocktail e lanciò il bicchiere in braccio alla prima persona col collare che incrociò.

Dove andare, cosa fare... L’alcol gli faceva pizzicare le dita dal caldo. C’era così tanto da esplorare. Non gli interessava poi molto sapere che fine avessero fatto i suoi compagni, frignavano tanto ma se la sarebbero cavata da soli.

Passò una mano tra i capelli sudati e subito dopo dita invisibili lo rifecero al posto suo. Si voltò di scatto ma nessuno lo stava guardando. L’avevano fatto a caso, come semplice reazione al suo gesto?

Era così facile toccarsi, alla Corte delle Rose?

Doveva essere arrossito parecchio, perché quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo quattro occhi lo inchiodarono sul posto. Quattro occhi da rettile, non due.

Quattro.

Identici.

Sclere gialle che emanavano luce, un graffio di pupilla nerissima.

Erano sul fondo dell’atrio, dove nell’angolo tra una porticina e il muro qualcuno aveva incastrato una poltrona dorata foderata di velluto, troppo formale per quella massa informe di gente ubriaca. Abbarbicata a essa, una figura longilinea con due gambe lunghe quanto la strada di campagna che si era fatto a piedi per venire lì strizzate in pantaloni di pelle nera infilati in un paio di stivali farciti di borchie appuntite. Quella che Grim aveva scambiato per una maglia bizzarra erano in realtà scaglie ora azzurrine ora verdi sotto la luce intermittente dei fari, e ricoprivano il braccio del proprietario dalla punta delle dita fin sotto l’orecchio. Ciuffi di capelli chiarissimi incorniciavano un viso appuntito, zigomi sporgenti, due labbra sottili chiuse attorno a un... lecca lecca.

Un lecca lecca viola. Che stava succhiando senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo con lui.

Grim si guardò attorno, alla disperata ricerca della vera persona a cui si stava rivolgendo, ma non appena distolse lo sguardo dallo sconosciuto, questi levò il lecca lecca dalle labbra e lo puntò nella sua direzione, facendogli segno di avvicinarsi.

Fu allora, quando fece scendere la caramella oltre il collo e le clavicole, che realizzò il motivo per cui di occhi intenti a fissarlo ce n’erano quattro, e la colpa non risiedeva in un improbabile specchio in bilico tra le gambe.

No, ce n’erano due.

Identici, abbarbicati l’uno sull’altro, le mani ovunque. Gemello Uno, tenendo Grim incastrato con lo sguardo, offrì il lecca lecca viola a Gemello Due, che lo accolse tra le labbra come se fosse stato...

Gli girava la testa. Un conto erano le voci, i pettegolezzi su quanto la Corte delle Rose fosse propensa a passatempi meno che appropriati, un altro era vedere due fotocopie squamate limonare con solo una caramella a dividerli.

Le loro lingue si toccavano.

Un altro conto ancora era la reazione ancora meno appropriata del suo cazzo, che prese un rivolo di bava colato dalla bocca di Gemello Due e lo usò per sollevarsi così tanto che Grim maledì la scelta dei pantaloni troppo stretti.

Non c’era nessun altro che li guardasse, semplicemente perché lui era l’unico le cui mani erano premute nelle tasche della felpa invece che addosso a qualcun altro. Riprese a respirare, poco e in modo molto affannato, solo quando i due, rinunciato alla caramella, smisero di guardarlo per dedicarsi all’esplorazione delle reciproche tonsille. Suo malgrado, Grim non riusciva a staccar loro gli occhi di dosso.

Un gomito si posò sulla sua spalla.

«Ah sì, loro due danno sempre spettacolo.»

Conosceva quella voce. La conosceva da quando sua madre gliel’aveva indicato, un bambino della sua stessa età, secondogenito esattamente come lui, inutile esattamente come lui, e l’aveva etichettato come nemico, con cui non giocare, da cui stare alla larga perché la sua Corte era cattiva.

Jarl Bergmans.

Grim fece un salto all’indietro, il cazzo gli morì nelle mutande e il sudore che gli ricopriva la pelle si congelò all’istante.

Le corna impiegarono un paio di secondi a ricomparire, una volta interrotto l’incantesimo che aveva reso Jarl un invitato indistinguibile dagli altri, ma ora formavano due bei riccioli d’osso ai lati della testa, neri come la pelle del loro proprietario.

«Non so di cosa parli.»

«Non sei l’unico qui che sa fare i trucchetti di magia, Grim.»

«Ma i sigilli...»

«Non sei l’unico qui che sa fare i trucchetti di magia, Grim.»

Sorrideva continuamente, Jarl, per qualche misterioso motivo, e lui l’aveva sempre odiato. Ora però che quel sorriso era rivolto a lui e non portava traccia della supposta rivalità che doveva dividerli, Grim trovò la forza di ricambiare nonostante il terrore che lo attanagliava.

«Kirsa e Heid!»

«Sono al sicuro e si stanno divertendo, ho persino chiesto ai servi di dar loro solo degli analcolici, guarda te. Non sono qui per minacciarti.»

«E allora cosa?»

«Devo ricordarti che ti sei infiltrato alla mia festa privata organizzata apposta perché tu ti infiltrassi proprio nell’unica sera in cui i primogeniti di tutte le Corti sono fuori dai coglioni?»

«Cosa?»

Una pacca sulla schiena, un altro assaggio di denti bianchissimi. Jarl sorseggiava il suo beverone giallo canarino e ghignava. A Grim girava la testa, e non solo per l’alcol ingerito o per la musica martellante.

«Devo parlarti, ma...» lo spinse in avanti «Credo che i miei cugini non me lo perdonerebbero mai se mi mettessi a discutere di politica qui e ora.»

«Cugini?»

«Quello seduto è Erwin, quello che gli sta a cavalcioni sopra Ewald. Ma tranquillo, a malapena riusciamo a distinguerli noi di famiglia. Sono un po’ il motivo per cui voi bacchettoni pensate che noi passiamo il tempo a ficcarci la lingua in bocca pure tra parenti, ma gli si vuole bene.»

«No, aspetta, cos-?»

Ma Jarl era sparito, di nuovo avvolto dal suo incantesimo, irriconoscibile tra la folla. Il Gemello Uno, Ewald, gli fece di nuovo segno di avvicinarsi, sempre con quel lecca lecca mosso in modo ipnotico mentre coi fianchi si strusciava contro il bacino del fratello.

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Se solo sua sorella l’avesse visto, l’avrebbe diseredato sul posto.

Sua sorella l’avrebbe diseredato sul posto anche se l’avesse sorpreso a farsi una sega e questo non l’aveva mai fermato.

Fanculo sua sorella.

Con la testa che pulsava e il corpo di nuovo in fiamme, trascinò i piedi verso quell’angolo di atrio stranamente deserto, dove entrambi lo accolsero con un sorrisino che mise bene in mostra due paia di canini affilati.

Grim non seppe se il brivido lungo la schiena fosse dovuto alla paura o a qualcos’altro.

«Prova.» Ewald ridacchiò, porgendogli il lecca lecca «Ti farà stare bene.»

«È ... È una droga?»

Erwin sbuffò.

«Voi chiamate qualsiasi cosa droga, con quel tono. Prova.»

Tentò di prendere in mano il lecca lecca ma Ewald scosse la testa. Le pupille si ridussero a due fessure verticali, mentre lo guardava famelico e gli spingeva la caramella fra le labbra.

Non si aspettava fosse speziata. Note di cannella si mischiarono alla saliva, pizzicarono la lingua e poi, soddisfatte, colarono più per la gola. Ewald disegnò con la caramella il contorno della sua bocca, un rossetto appiccicoso che gli mandò la pelle a fuoco.

Era buono.

Il pizzicore si diffuse dalla faccia al collo alle braccia, fino alle punte delle dita, insieme a un calore più piacevole dell’ammasso di corpi che tra quelle mura rubava ossigeno. Ewald ridacchiò quando, sottratto il lecca lecca e portatolo in alto, Grim si alzò in punta di piedi per seguirlo.

Quello che seguì, fu il suo primo vero bacio.

Ne aveva immaginati tanti mentre leggeva i suoi racconti proibiti, perennemente insoddisfatto perché un bacio era l’unico piacere che non poteva darsi con le dita e una generosa dose di qualsiasi sostanza vischiosa avesse sottomano.

Ewald non solo era esperto (e come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti?), ma parve persino indovinare di cosa Grim avesse bisogno: prima, qualche bacetto delicato, quasi casto, che gli infiammò la pelle già troppo sensibile, poi la lingua sottile infilata a tradimento fra le labbra. Sapeva di caramella, pensiero stupido mentre lo accarezzava senza tregua, invitandolo a spingersi oltre.

I denti appuntiti rappresentavano allo stesso tempo un traguardo e un pericolo che Grim corteggiò timoroso ricevendo in cambio una risatina che lo fece vibrare fino alla punta del cazzo.

La mano del Gemello Due sul pacco non fu quello che si aspettava e l’istinto lo tirò indietro.

«Erwin, no.» Ewald lo picchiò sul dorso della mano col lecca lecca «Non è uno dei soliti, non fare l’animale.»

Erwin leccò via la chiazza appiccicosa. Senza aggiungere altro, afferrò Grim per il colletto della felpa e lo costrinse a piegare la schiena. Nel suo bacio non ci fu nulla della delicatezza di poco prima: si impadronì della sua bocca, la violò senza chiedergli il permesso, e furono le zanne appuntite ad affondare affamate nella carne.

Grim mugolò d’istinto, ma non aveva fatto male. O meglio, aveva fatto un tipo di male che lo lasciò sul punto di chiederne ancora, mentre ciò che rimaneva della caramella faceva bruciare i due forellini da cui gocciolava il sapore del sangue.

«Girano voci che voi bacchettoni abbiate le voci più belle, quando finalmente vi sciogliete.» Ewald leccò via il sangue con un sorriso compiaciuto «Ma devo dire che dal vivo è ancora meglio.»

Parlavano piano, c’era una vibrazione di fondo nelle loro voci che sovrastava persino le casse e vibrava nel petto di Grim. Con lo sguardo bloccato sugli occhi di Erwin, dalle cui labbra colava un minuscolo rivolo di sangue, accettò di nuovo il lecca lecca da lui, che a differenza del fratello lo spinse in profondità, fin verso la gola. Tenne lo stecchino di plastica in diagonale perché non potesse richiudere la bocca e mosse il lecca lecca avanti e indietro.

«O vi fanno nascere senza il riflesso, oppure qualcuno qui si è esercitato.»

Ogni tentativo da parte di Grim di sottrarsi per la vergogna fu bloccato dalla mano di Ewald incastrata fra i suoi capelli. Il lecca lecca stuzzicava ora la base della lingua ora il palato, donando il suo sapore speziato alla saliva impossibile da inghiottire.

Stava _sbavando_ , realizzò sconvolto mentre la sua gola si rifiutava, cocciuta, di ribellarsi all’intrusione. Ecco cosa ci stava guadagnando dalle ore trascorse a ficcarsi le dita oltre l’ugola, il privilegio di sbavarsi addosso mentre due Rose dotate di scaglie lo studiavano come se non vedessero l’ora di divorarlo.

Forse, pensò dopo che Ewald ebbe raccolto la saliva con un dito per infilarsela in bocca, non si era allenato invano.

Ma cosa stava pensando? Non sarebbe dovuto essere lì, lì inteso sia come festa che come di fianco a una poltrona pacchiana insieme a due gemelli incestuosi. Cosa sarebbe successo se...?

Erwin si riappropriò del lecca lecca e senza volerlo Grim inghiottì tutta la saliva che si era raccolta sotto la lingua; pizzicò fino all’esofago e poi giù per lo stomaco esplose in una bolla di calore da cui si fece inghiottire, così intensa da spedirlo con le ginocchia per terra.

«Forse è stato troppo in una volta sola.»

Nonostante il tono preoccupato, sul viso affilato di Ewald si era aperto un sorriso che di rassicurante aveva ben poco. Grim strinse le gambe, ma i suoi occhi gialli avevano già catturato tutto; con due dita forzò la sua testa a guardare in alto ora lui ora il gemello, e allo stesso tempo la punta dello stivale prima sfiorò l’interno coscia e poi, disegnando un arco di una lentezza esasperante, premette sul cavallo dei pantaloni.

Grim sputò fuori tutta l’aria che ancora aveva nei polmoni. Il suo intero corpo era scosso da brividi che non riconosceva più se di dolore, piacere, o entrambi esattamente come lo tormentava la bocca ancora in fiamme. Ogni tentativo di abbassare lo sguardo fu inutile: i due lo stavano obblligando a subire quell’umiliazione inondato dalla luce ardente dei fari, con...

...si era quasi dimenticato di tutte le persone lì attorno, ma il cazzo dimostrò di avere vita propria e si ribellò contro i pantaloni che lo tenevano intrappolato.

Che cosa diamine gli stava succedendo.

«Sembra che stia per piangere.» con la mano libera Gemello Uno si era riappropriato del lecca lecca.

Gemello Due cinse la vita nuda del fratello con un braccio squamato e se lo strinse addosso. Ewald asciugò con un pollice le lacrime che Grim non era nemmeno consapevole di aver versato. Nello stesso momento, la pressione dello stivale si fece più forte, tanto da strappargli un mezzo urlo.

Erwin gli baciò la spalla.

«Pensi che dovremmo dargli di più?»

«Non so.» Ewald strinse di più le dita attorno al mento di Grim per fargli socchiudere le labbra su cui posò di nuovo il lecca lecca «Vuoi di più?»

Erwin rise, la bocca incollata alla pelle del fratello.

«Questo è barare.»

« _Questo_ non ti spinge a fare niente che tu non voglia.» Ewald spinse il lecca lecca avanti e indietro, disegnando ghirigori sulla lingua, spingendo sul palato «Non sono così un mostro.»

Il fratello gli rispose con un’altra risata che incendiò il viso di Grim. Le loro voci si erano fatte ovattate, immerse nel calore umido dell’atrio e quasi seppellite sotto il ritmo implacabile della musica. Il piede sul suo pacco lo stava facendo impazzire e suo malgrado si ritrovò a spingere il bacino in avanti alla disperata ricerca di un più che non sapeva nemmeno lui in cosa consistesse.

«Credo che questo sia un sì.» la mano di Erwin risalì fino al collo del gemello dove, con enorme sorpresa da parte di Grim e uno spillo di eccitazione a pungerlo tra le gambe, si strinse.

«Non fare l’idiota.» replicò, senza fare una piega «Sì è sì, tutto il resto è no.»

«Che concetto storto di sì, che hai. Strappato con l’ambrosia.»

Grim non era sicuro di saper ancora parlare, non quando tutto il suo sangue si era tuffato tra le gambe a pulsare sull’orlo del dolore. Si leccò le labbra ancora appiccicose, osando a malapena respirare.

Fu il suo stesso corpo a tradirlo, prima con un cenno di assenso e poi con un sì pronunciato a mezza voce. Ogni obiezione era stata spazzata via dall’intensità con cui l’eccitazione aveva preso possesso di lui, una volta messo di fronte a un’occasione di solito regalata soltanto ai protagonisti dei suoi romanzi vietati.

Capì di aver fatto un errore quando sopra di lui brillarono due paia di zanne bianchissime e fameliche, ma ormai era troppo tardi, e comunque le forze per fermarsi non le aveva più. Chissà che cos’avevano messo in quel lecca lecca per ridurlo in quello stato. Ma era così che funzionava, no? Le Rose ipnotizzavano gli esseri umani per ottenere quello che volevano, perché non utilizzare gli stessi mezzucci squallidi contro i loro simili?

E se qualche conoscente avesse assistito a quello spettacolo, avrebbe capito al volo quanto Grim fosse incapace di intendere e di volere, non sarebbe stata colpa sua, non avrebbe passato dei guai.

Non sarebbe stata colpa sua se gli fosse piaciuto.

Ewald scivolò giù dalle gambe del fratello. Inginocchiatosi di fronte a Grim, senza mollare la presa sulla sua mandibola, gli parlò sfiorandogli le labbra.

«Se per disgrazia qui dentro ci fosse qualcuno che conosci e ti vedesse...» scosse la testa «No, no, no. Che ne dici se ci nascondiamo da qualche parte?»

«Mh-mh.» sperò che la risposta bastasse, perché non sarebbe stato in grado di pronunciare una frase di senso compiuto.

Ewald lo afferrò per un braccio, pelle contro squame, e tutto si fece buio per qualche secondo. Erwin si stiracchiò e tirò all’indietro i capelli umidi. Da sotto il labbro spuntava un canino appuntito.

Ridotto a poco più che una bambola, Grim scoprì che _qualche parte_ era la stanzetta contro la cui porticina la poltrona era mezza appoggiata. Attraverso gli occhi appannati distinse un letto a baldacchino troppo grande perfino per due persone. Sotto i suoi piedi un tappeto morbido.

Era tutto sui toni del rosso, a esclusione delle tende nere del baldacchino. Non c’erano finestre e la luce soffusa dello stesso colore non proveniva da nessuna fonte evidente. Eliminato il frastuono della festa, il silenzio era assordante.

Erwin gli posò una mano fredda sulla spalla.

«Nessuno ti troverà qui.» si abbassò per mormorargli all’orecchio, che prese fra le labbra subito dopo strappandogli un gemito.

Avrebbe dovuto essere terrorizzato, non reggersi a malapena in piedi per i brividi di eccitazione che lo scuotevano. Nessuno gli aveva mai morso un orecchio, prima d’ora, e si trattenne a stento da chiederne di più.

Ewald si sedette comodo sul letto, a gambe divaricate. Grim impiegò tutte le proprie forze per tenere gli occhi sul petto mezzo verde e mezzo rosato, non sotto il bottone dei pantaloni dove il rigonfiamento era evidente. Ewald arrotolò la lingua attorno al lecca lecca in un gesto tanto esagerato da sfiorare il ridicolo, poi glielo porse.

Grim mosse qualche passo avanti sulle gambe malferme, a sorreggerlo solo la mano del Gemello Due ben salda sulla spalla. Questa volta il Gemello Uno non si accontentò di lasciargli la caramella, ma lo rese partecipe dello stesso gioco a cui si stava dedicando col fratello appena lui si era accorto di loro: uno da una parte e uno dall’altra, a farsi pizzicare le labbra, a buttare giù saliva che sapeva di cannella e dolore. Ogni volta che le loro lingue si sfioravano, nascevano piccole scariche elettriche nel cervello e sotto la stoffa tesa delle mutande.

Erwin giocherellò con i bottoni della felpa, dipingendo cerchi su ogni lembo di pelle scoperta. Una mano era gelida, l’altra quasi lo ustionava, e le usava insieme per confonderlo e stuzzicarlo senza mai spingersi troppo oltre. La stoffa inutile scivolò sul pavimento e l’aria tiepida della stanza alzò la pelle d’oca lungo tutta la schiena. Grim mugolò contro le labbra di Ewald, il quale sfiorò la sua gola col lecca lecca e subito dopo se ne appropriò con le labbra. Sfiorò coi denti appuntiti la pelle delicata dell’incavo della spalla, mordendola quel tanto che bastava per provocare un sobbalzo.

Due dita gelide si strinsero attorno a un capezzolo, ma un’altra mano gli coprì la bocca e soffocò il suo grido. Se ne stette lì, immobile, con le unghie conficcate nel palmo come unico sollievo, mentre due lingue, quattro zanne e un numero imprecisato di mani assaggiavano, toccavano, martoriavano ogni minuscolo pezzetto di pelle. Uno dei due gemelli chiuse un pugno tra i capelli e gli tirò la testa all’indietro. Era Ewald, l’onnipresente lecca lecca tra le dita.

«Hai mai succhiato il cazzo di qualcun altro?»

Dietro di lui, Erwin scoppiò a ridere con la fronte premuta contro la scapola di Grim.

«Ma sei serio? Secondo te ha mai fatto un pompino questo qui?»

«Beh, il riflesso non ce l’ha, su.»

«Ho solo usato le dita.» replicò Grim tutto d’un fiato.

Ewald spalancò gli occhi e le pupille si ridussero a due fessure verticali.

«Ho letto nei libri e volevo provare e-»

«Quindi è vero quello che dicono. Che _voi_ siete i primi ad averne voglia ma piuttosto vi prendete a martellate. Tutto ciò è meraviglioso.»

Erwin lo leccò dalla spalla fino all’orecchio, Il suo respiro era un sibilo.

«Ti piacerebbe succhiare il cazzo di mio fratello allora?»

Perché glielo chiedevano? Perché non lo facevano e basta e lo liberavano dalla fatica di dover dire di sì quando il suo cervello urlava di fuggire via.

«Bisogno di un incentivo?»

Accettò con forse troppa foga il lecca lecca che Ewald gli stava spingendo tra le labbra, accolse grato il rinnovato pizzicore lungo il palato. Non si ribellò quando lo spinse di nuovo fino in fondo, alla base della lingua.

«Non è molto diverso da così, solo più divertente.»

Grim annuì. Senza farselo ripetere due volte, Gemello Uno passò la caramella a Gemello Due, che di nuovo infilò la mano tra i capelli del ragazzino.

«Er ti fa vedere come muovere la testa. È il migliore.»

«Ma sta’ zitto.»

Ewald rise. Accarezzò Grim sotto al mento come se fosse stato un gatto.

«Quando vuoi, cosino.»

Da dove si iniziava? Tutta la conoscenza assorbita dai libri non gli stava servendo a nulla. Timoroso, posò la mano aperta sul torace di Ewald: le scaglie erano fredde, lisce, quasi sfuggenti sotto le sue dita. Il suo odore era in egual modo irresistibile e repellente, sapeva di pericolo. Giocherellò col bottone dei pantaloni, indeciso se andare avanti, come andare avanti, se andare avanti. Erwin gli spinse giù la testa, delicato ma non troppo, fino a premergli la guancia sulla stoffa liscia. L’odore di pelle penetrò nelle narici. Che cosa stava per fare?

Timoroso, posò un bacio sull’orlo dei pantaloni; Ewald lo aiutò facendosi saltare il bottone. Grim affondò il naso nella pelle ancora più calda e strappò all’altro il suo primo gemito, roco come se provenisse dal fondo della gola. Gli fu quasi grato quando, oltre a slacciarsi la zip, se lo tirò fuori prima che lui facesse un disastro, tanto tremavano ne mani.

«Che ne dici?»

Aveva il cazzo di un altro uomo premuto contro la guancia, lo stesso uomo che ora lo scrutava ghignando a occhi socchiusi. Era bollente, liscio, vagamente umido, strano.

Non del tutto spiacevole.

Guidato dalla mano dell’altro gemello, ci strusciò il viso contro, il respiro sempre più affannato, i pantaloni ormai diventati una tortura.

«Ti piace?»

«Mh-mh.»

«Fai _aaaaah_.»

Non gli diedero nemmeno un attimo per respirare. Erwin gli tenne la testa ben ferma, Ewald glielo infilò in bocca fin quasi a metà. Non poteva essere più diverso dalle dita che fantasticava fossero proprio quello; era più grosso, salato, e fu sicuro di aver sentito le vene pulsare sulla lingua. Non ebbe tempo di pensarci troppo, perché cominciò a muoversi su e giù, dalla punta e poi lungo l’asta di nuovo fino a metà. Ewald si morse il labbro inferiore e gettò all’indietro la testa, il petto che si alzava e abbassava con lo stesso ritmo della bocca di Grim.

«Non ancora.»

Il ragazzo tolse subito la mano dai propri pantaloni. Per punirlo, Erwin spinse la testa più in basso; qualsiasi tentativo da parte di Grim di ribellarsi fu inutile. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stato impossibile respirare, che avrebbe iniziato a sbavare in una maniera indegna. Aprì e chiuse convulsamente le mani sulla gamba dell’altro gemello che non aveva il coraggio di guardare negli occhi, non mente la sua bocca emetteva suoni così umilianti.

Proprio quando pensava di stare per svenire, Erwin lo tirò su ma non gli permise di abbassare la testa. Grim tossì sotto il loro sguardo pieno di malizia, la saliva che colava un’altra volta sul mento.

Ewald, apparentemente per nulla schifato dall’idea di avergli appena esplorato le tonsille col cazzo e dalla bava di cui era ricoperto, si riappropriò di nuovo della sua faccia per baciarlo famelico. Durò un’eternità prima che il fratello lo rubasse e gli forzasse la testa all’indietro con una mano stretta sul collo che gli spezzò il respiro. Il suo bacio era più lento, più attento a dove metteva i denti ma non per questo prevedibile. Quando si staccò, le labbra bruciavano: ovvio, aveva tenuto il lecca lecca in bocca mentre lo spingeva giù.

Poi, com’era logico che fosse nonostante Grim non si fosse mai soffermato a pensarci, Ewald invitò il fratello ad alzarsi e sedersi accanto a lui sul letto. Il loro bacio durò a lungo, appassionato come lui mai ne aveva visti, o letti, in vita propria: parlava di conforto, di una complicità innata, ogni movimento di uno completato da quello dell’altro, pur con gli occhi chiusi. Avrebbe voluto chiedere come, perché, visto che sua sorella era l’ultima persona a cui desiderava pensare ora, ma di sicuro avrebbe ricevuto in risposta un secco _Non sono affari tuoi_. E non lo erano davvero, ma guardarli era uno spettacolo a sé, separato da tutto il resto, squame e pelle che si mescolavano sinuose.

Ewald si interruppe, rubò il lecca lecca dal pugno chiuso del fratello e glielo spinse di nuovo il bocca nello stesso momento in cui Erwin lo afferrò per il polso e si infilò la mano nei pantaloni.

Stava succedendo davvero.

Un attimo dopo Ewald gli sottrasse la caramella appena guadagnata, ridendo al minuscolo sussulto con cui Grim tentò di riappropriarsene, e la usò per dargli una spinta appiccicosa sulla guancia, nella direzione del fratello.

Prima avevano fatto tutto loro, ma ora gli stavano chiedendo di agire da solo. Ne era capace? Non lo sapeva. Ma, pensò mentre il pizzicore scendeva giù per la gola, perché non tentare?

Fu con dita maldestre che gli slacciò i pantaloni, era impossibile smettere di tremare. Erwin gli carezzò i capelli per rassicurarlo. Per rassicurarlo? Probabilmente no, ma erano tocchi stranamente delicati.

Fece scorrere le dita per tutta l’asta, dalla base fino in cima. Era innaturalmente liscio, più scuro della pelle circostante, le vene che ne percorrevano quasi tutta la superficie. Ai polpastrelli sostituì, più affamato di quanto sarebbe stato consono sembrare, la lingua, con cui ne assaggiò la punta già umida. Il liquido era salato, quasi lo stesso sapore del fratello, quasi.

Aprì la bocca e si spinse più in giù che poteva, lo sentì scivolare giù per il palato, poi oltre la base della lingua, fino al punto in cui pochi anni prima la gola si sarebbe ribellata ma ora bastava solo trattenere il respiro e andava tutto bene.

Erwin gettò la testa all’indietro, sottraendosi per un attimo alle labbra del fratello.

«Bravo, eh?»

«Se non fosse stato uno dei bacchettoni, ci avrei scommesso dell’oro sul suo passatempo preferito.»

Le guance di Grim presero fuoco per l’umiliazione che nonostante tutto gli riverberò nel cazzo che riprese a spingere, di nuovo, contro la stoffa stretta a ogni risata dei gemelli. Ewald spinse proprio là in mezzo la punta dello stivale e Grim si trattenne all’ultimo dallo stringere i denti.

«Credo sia uno di quei mostriciattoli a cui piace se parliamo così.»

«Te l’avevo detto.»

Di nuovo a ridere. Un attimo prima di soffocare, Grim alzò la testa e tossì, di nuovo saliva ovunque. Accettò di buon grado quel lecca lecca che sembrava infinito, si godette il piacevole calore dei muscoli che si rilassavano, il piede di Ewald non più un dettaglio umiliante.

Almeno così avrebbe avuto una scusa.

«Vieni qua.»

Si sollevò in piedi nonostante le ginocchia tremolanti, per poi crollare con ben poca dignità tra le braccia di Ewald che, inaspettatamente, lo strinse e gli scompigliò i capelli.

«Tutto bene?» gli sottrasse la caramella e la passò al fratello.

Il modo in cui gli accarezzò le orecchie fu delicato, persino le pupille nerissime si erano dilatate e adesso gli occhi da rettile non facevano più tanta paura. Aveva un sorriso gentile, quando non mostrava i denti. La mano di pelle gli carezzò la guancia, tiepida contro il viso bollente di Grim ancora appiccicoso di saliva. Doveva essere uno spettacolo indecente.

«Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei bellissimo?»

«C-Cosa?»

«Quello che ho detto.»

Scosse la testa a scatti, più imbarazzato da quell’inaspettato complimento che da tutto quel che era successo prima. Ewald posò un bacio delicato al sapore di cannella sull’angolo delle labbra.

«I tuoi simili non capiscono davvero nulla.»

La mano aperta di Erwin gli percorse tutta la schiena, fermandosi alla base del collo dove si raccolsero brividi diversi da prima, non di eccitazione o paura.

«Voglio che tu sappia...» Ewald intervallò il suo mormorio ipnotico con piccoli baci lungo il collo e la clavicola «Che qui sei al sicuro. E...»

La mano fredda si liberò senza difficoltà del primo bottone dei pantaloni, teso all’inverosimile. Grim sussultò, ma sospirò di sollievo quando l’altro pose finalmente fine all’agonia della stoffa troppo stretta.

«E domani, quando ti sveglierai e ti mangeranno i sensi di colpa perché è così che siete fatti voi... Voglio che ti ricordi.»

Erwin soffocò il gemito di Grim con un bacio, mentre il gemello, stretta la mano attorno al suo cazzo, si muoveva avanti e indietro. Perché stava scivolando giù dal letto in ginocchio?

«Voglio che ti ricordi quanto ti è piaciuto stasera, e che non hai fatto nulla di male.»

«Smettila che lo stai facendo piangere. Reggilo un attimo.»

Nella frazione di secondo che Grim, morendo di vergogna, impiegò ad asciugarsi gli occhi e stringere i denti attorno allo stecchino del lecca lecca, entrambi i gemelli erano finiti inginocchiati ai suoi piedi. Trattenne il respiro. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo. Non sapeva se fosse pronto. Più di tutte, ormai era convinto essersi preso una sbronza epocale di stare sognando raggomitolato in un angolo del cesso.

C’erano quattro labbra, due lingue innaturalmente lunghe, due paia di denti che troppo delicati gli tormentavano la carne fino a farlo impazzire. Se non ci fossero state le loro mani a sorreggerlo sarebbe capitombolato a terra, un ammasso informe a bruciare senza traccia di fiamme. A malapena si concedeva di guardare, socchiudendo a tratti gli occhi altrimenti serratissimi, ma la cecità non faceva che amplificare ogni colpetto della lingua, ogni suzione delle labbra fin troppo esperte che a turno se lo facevano scivolare tutto dentro come se non fosse stato niente. Persino i gemiti che ora emetteva senza vergogna a malapena oltrepassavano il rombo assordante del sangue nelle orecchie.

Forse sarebbe morto. No, di sicuro sarebbe morto. Sarebbe...

Il freddo lo investì di colpo, strappandogli un grugnito. Con il corpo in fiamme, a malapena capace di reggersi in piedi, riaprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli gialli di Ewald, di nuovo spaventosi, di nuovo eccitanti.

«Non avrai pensato che ti avremmo lasciato finire così?» per rimarcare il concetto, lo prese nella mano fredda e rise quando si accorse di averlo lasciato senza fiato.

 _Non sono nemmeno capace, di pensare_ , avrebbe voluto dire, ma quello che uscì dalla sua bocca fu un mugolio tanto umiliante che preferì dimenticarsene.

La mano di Erwin, ancora in ginocchio ai piedi del letto, sostituì quella del fratello. Aveva qualcosa di strano: era fredda sì, ma pareva umida, e Grim si diede una risposta solo dopo che gli ebbe ficcato dentro la prima falange. Se non ci fosse stato Ewald a tenerlo su per le spalle si sarebbe ritrovato col culo per terra, di nuovo.

Fu per colpa del lecca lecca che ancora teneva stretto in bocca che il suo corpo non si ribellò all’intrusione? Anzi, più lo sentiva sprofondare e più avrebbe voluto lasciare da parte l’ultimo briciolo di dignità che gli rimaneva e chiederne ancora.

«Sai cosa penso?» un secondo dito si unì al primo costringendo Grim a soffocare un gemito contro la spalla di Ewald «Che si sia esercitato parecchio.»

«Oh, ma davvero?» Ewald gli sollevò la testa e gli leccò le labbra, famelico «Ti sei esercitato?»

Grim strinse fra i denti il lecca lecca, talmente forte che temette di spaccarlo. Erwin arcuò le dita, rubandogli il respiro.

«M-mh.»

«Con cosa?»

Incapace di mettere in fila due semplici parole, Grim sollevò la mano sinistra.

«Solo quella? Complimenti.»

Erano stati momenti rubati, in bagno o in camera da letto le mattine in cui faceva finta di dormire finché Kirsa e Heid, stufi di aspettarlo, non lo lasciavano finalmente solo. Gesti frettolosi, per durare il meno possibile, per far sospettare il meno possibile, ma sempre più violenti, tentativi dettati dalla disperazione di grattare quel prurito che per quanto in là si spingesse, per quanto male si facesse, non raggiungeva mai, perché nessuno gliel’aveva mai insegnato e chiedere era fuori discussione. Quello che ne seguiva era un senso di vergogna e disgusto per colpa del quale faticava a guardare negli occhi la gente, convintissimo che chiunque fosse al corrente di ciò che aveva fatto e lo stesse giudicando.

_Inadatto, immorale, innaturale._

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Ewald gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. Il suo gesto, mischiato al lecca lecca che ancora una volta corse in suo aiuto riducendo le sue paure a una macchia informe, lontana, gli calmarono il respiro.

Non era mai stato leggero, né gracile, ma i due gemelli lo sollevarono senza alcuna fatica. Steso sul letto, le lenzuola fresche contro la schiena bollente, aprì e chiuse i pugni sulla stoffa liscia e sfuggente. Che cosa sarebbe successo ora? Scoprì di stare fremendo per l’impazienza. Perché il suo cervello si rifiutava di provare la solita vergogna?

Ewald si chinò su di lui, incastrandolo con gli occhi gialli persino nella penombra del proprio corpo. Lo baciò, di nuovo, ancora e ancora. Una mano, quella di pelle questa volta, vagava sul ventre di Grim salendo ogni tanto a sfiorargli i capezzoli per strappargli un mugolio.

«Ti piacerebbe sentire qualcos’altro oltre alle dita, dentro?»

Di nuovo a disegnargli scarabocchi appiccicosi con il lecca lecca sulle labbra e intorno alla bocca, per poi chinarsi a leccarglieli via. Grim inghiottì la saliva che pizzicava.

«Credo che questo voglia dire sì.»

Non si ricordava come, ma aveva trovato le forze per sollevare il bacino e rendere più facile a Erwin sfilargli sia i pantaloni che le mutande. Serrò gli occhi, ma non servì a placare il calore che risaliva verso le guance. Era completamente nudo adesso, e l’ultima cosa che voleva era vedersi.

«Non avere fretta. Ricorda cosa ti ho detto prima.»

I due gemelli si scambiarono un sorriso che gli provocò un inaspettato pizzico di gelosia nel petto. Lui non aveva mai avuto quel tipo di rapporto con nessuno, non sarebbe stato possibile. Heid e Kirsa? Un apatico del cazzo e una bacchettona, buoni giusto per giocarci a dama e occasionalmente scambiare qualche pettegolezzo. Non erano amici, non erano niente.

Protese la lingua e assaporò con la punta la caramella che Ewald teneva sospesa sopra la sua testa e faceva dondolare qua e là.

Fanculo anche loro due.

«Sì.» bisbigliò, e pregò l’avessero sentito.

Si sforzò di non tremare mentre Erwin si sistemava tra le sue gambe, ma nonostante tutto aveva paura, aveva così tanta paura che si tagliò i palmi delle mani con le unghie pur di non tirarsi indietro. Ormai aveva detto di sì ed era tardi per ritrattare.

Ewald non aveva mollato la presa e continuava ora a baciarlo, ora a leccargli dalle labbra la scia del lecca lecca. Contro la sua bocca Grim gemette di dolore durante l’attimo di non ritorno. Uno dei due gemelli intrecciò le proprie dita alle sue, e strinse. L’altro lo seguì dopo una manciata di secondi. A entrambi si aggrappò, soffocando i singhiozzi, permettendo a Ewald di leccargli le lacrime dalle guance.

Stava succedendo. Dopo tante notti a sognarlo e a svegliarsi col pigiama bagnati, stava finalmente facendo sesso, e pure con le due creature più belle su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi.

E allora perché faceva così male?

Erwin gemette di piacere, mezzo sdraiato su di lui. Doveva essere entrato del tutto, perché non si mosse più, ma il dolore non si placò. Si sarebbe spaccato in due, ne era sicuro, non sarebbe mai più tornato come prima, l’avrebbero capito tutti e...

«Lascia perdere quello che ti ho detto prima, è... stretto.»

Ewald, senza mollare la presa sul lecca lecca con cui stava stuzzicando il ragazzo, alzò le spalle.

«Migliorerà.»

«Ald, forse...»

«Ho detto che migliorerà.» la freddezza del suo tono si disperse, non più così tanto importante da farlo impietrire, dopo che il lecca lecca gli finì di nuovo spinto giù per la gola «Solo cerca di non iniziare a pompare come un disgraziato mentre è qui che mi piange in braccio, vuoi?»

Grim faticò a tenere le gambe aperte, nonostante il cervello gli stesse ordinando di farsi indietro e sottrarsi a quella tortura che non era per niente come gliel’avevano fatta immaginare i libri.

«Avanti, prendine ancora un po’ con la lingua. Ti farà sentire meglio.»

Ed era vero: più saliva mandava giù, più i suoi muscoli si rilassavano. Smise di artigliare le mani a cui era aggrappato, persino i singhiozzi si fecero deboli, ridotti a mugolii soffocati.

«Proprio così.»

Per il suo sforzo si guadagnò un bacio e una sensazione nuova, dentro che lo fece saltare sul materasso. I due gemelli si scambiarono un nuovo ghigno soddisfatto.

«Vedi? Va molto meglio.»

Le spinte erano un poco meno dolorose, ora, e ogni volta in cui Erwin sbatteva contro un punto ben preciso dentro di lui un calore sconosciuto si diffondeva per tutto il basso ventre, un crescendo intenso da volersi tappare la bocca per trattenere le grida.

I gemelli gli impedirono di avvicinare le mani al viso, bloccandolo sul materasso.

«Hai il permesso di essere rumoroso quanto vuoi.»

E lo fu. Incapace di muoversi, alla mercé delle spinte di Erwin su cui non aveva nessun tipo di controllo, non gli rimase altro che dimenarsi, gemere di piacere, urlare quando tornava a mescolarsi al dolore. Stava piangendo e ridendo allo stesso tempo, confuso dalle sensazioni sconosciute che nascevano dal suo stesso corpo, troppo intense e allo stesso tempo non abbastanza.

Voleva che tutto si fermasse nello stesso modo in cui desiderava durasse per sempre.

«Guardati, che bello che sei.»

Ewald gli accarezzò il volto, la freddezza di poco prima un ricordo lontano. Grim lo udì armeggiare con la zip dei propri pantaloni, e non fu una sorpresa quando si ritrovò il suo cazzo appoggiato sulle labbra.

«Non vorrai lasciarmi qui a non fare niente.»

Non aveva idea di cosa volesse, ma nel dubbio innervosirlo non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Non aveva molta libertà di movimento, intrappolato com’era sul letto, ma ce la mise tutta. Ewald non fu granché delicato con la sua bocca, ma non importava, ormai non importava più nulla, in quella bolla di dolore e piacere in cui era immerso.

Entrambi i gemelli si chinarono in avanti a baciarsi, spingendosi senza troppi complimenti dentro di lui, persi di nuovo nel loro mondo in cui di sicuro non dovevano curarsi del giocattolo che stavano usando. Le loro mani lasciarono andare Grim per posarsi affamate sui reciproci corpi.

Non riusciva a respirare...

Lo liberarono un attimo prima che la mancanza d’aria gli offuscasse la vista. Erwin, senza fermarsi, gli tenne i fianchi ben fermi mentre tossiva pure l’anima, ogni spasmo un’ondata di piacere che scorreva su per la schiena e finiva in testa, dove Ewald gli aveva infilato le dita tra i capelli e aspettava paziente che tornasse tra i vivi.

Accettò di buon grado, un’altra volta, il lecca lecca infinito che liberò la mente dal dolore. Lo succhiò con avidità sentendo il corpo rilassarsi e la testa farsi senza peso, quella sensazione ormai familiare con cui entrambi i gemelli sapevano bene di averlo in pugno. Erano spasmi di piacere quelli che adesso lo scuotevano, fradicio di sudore nemmeno si fosse infilato sotto il getto di una doccia. La pelle degli altri due invece era asciutta, i capelli pettinati esattamente come la prima volta che aveva posato lo sguardo su di loro.

«Vuoi di più.» Ewald gli sottrasse il lecca lecca a tradimento «Non è così?»

Cosa c’era di più dell’abisso in cui l’avevano fatto sprofondare? No, in cui si era tuffato di sua spontanea volontà?

«Solo lui non ti basta più, vero? Sei insaziabile.»

Grim scosse la testa. Le spinte del secondo gemello lo stavano facendo impazzire, ma no, non sarebbero bastate. Ogni pezzetto di pelle, sovrastimolato fino all’esasperazione, gli gridava di volere di più, qualsiasi cosa quel _di più_ fosse.

«Sei sicuro, Ald?»

«Consideralo un regalo. Non vuoi fargli un regalo, Grim?» lo colpì con uno schiaffetto leggero, ridacchiando alla mancanza di risposta, che arrivò dopo un bacio più aggressivo degli altri, ben lontano dalla delicatezza dei primi, quando ancora dovevano convincerlo.

«Prenditelo in braccio.»

Cosa?

Si ritrovò addosso a Erwin, premuto contro la metà calda del suo corpo, stretto quasi dolcemente perché non cadesse. Non gliel’avevano chiesto, ma lo abbracciò a sua volta, accarezzò le squame fredde sul suo fianco. Servì a calmare un poco i tremori che lo scuotevano.

Senza accorgersene, aveva iniziato a muovere i fianchi. Nel suo orecchio risuonò un’altra risata.

«Piace, eh?»

«Mh-mh.»

Nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, rosso di vergogna. Erwin lo forzò a guardarlo negli occhi lucidi, dove brillava un bagliore che in qualunque altro Grim avrebbe scambiato per affetto.

«Ricordati di respirare.»

Un attimo dopo, il mento di Ewald era sulla sua spalla.

«Sì, prendi un bel respiro profondo.»

Il tono canzonatorio della sua voce roca provocò un guizzo nel cazzo che si raddrizzò di nuovo contro il ventre dell’altro fratello.

«F-Farà male?»

Qualunque cosa fosse. Strinse le labbra.

«Non se fai il bravo.»

Gridò, ma solo quello, perché gli avevano bloccato le braccia dietro la schiena e ogni movimento brusco lo faceva scivolare più in basso. C’erano in due adesso dentro di lui, a spingere per allargarlo più di quanto il suo corpo avesse già concesso. Non credeva fosse possibile, non l’aveva mai letto da nessuna parte, non-

«Rilassati.»

La mano di Ewald alla base del suo cazzo ora, ad accarezzarlo lento. Nonostante il dolore lancinante l’erezione era ancora viva e vegeta.

Quindi gli stava piacendo?

«Si sta muovendo.»

Premette la fronte contro il petto di Erwin. Sì, erano scatti impercettibili, ma i fianchi di Grim si stavano agitando senza che lui ne fosse consapevole. Non aveva mai provato tanto dolore il vita sua, eppure, da qualche parte in fondo, riconobbe la scintilla di piacere che l’aveva mandato fuori di testa prima quando, immobilizzato sul materasso, non era consapevole nemmeno di esistere. Fu quello che rincorse, incurante del corpo che si spaccava a metà.

«Sì, proprio così.»

La mano di Ewald sulla sua erezione era un altro tormento: alternava carezze decise allo sfiorarlo appena, pizzicava sulla punta fino a fargli male e allo stesso tempo gli prendeva l’orecchio tra le labbra con una dolcezza infinita. Il gemello invece si era sporto in avanti per impadronirsi delle sue labbra martoriate.

«Vuoi ancora?»

«Mh-mh.»

O forse no, non lo voleva, ma il tono con cui Ewald forzò la sua bocca col lecca lecca non avrebbe ammesso repliche. Sotto l’effetto di qualsiasi intruglio ci fosse dentro, il dolore dei muscoli contratti si affievolì, e la scintilla di piacere fu di nuovo là, raggiungibile senza ostacoli. I suoi fianchi, ora più veloci, strapparono a Ewald una risata.

«Voglio morderti.»

«C-cosa?»

«Voglio morderti. Qui.» due dita sulla spalla nuda, un nuovo brivido «Posso?»

Non poteva dire di no.

Non c’era modo di dire di no.

«Sì.»

Aggrappato con le unghie a Erwin, urlò, così tanto che chiunque alla festa l’avrebbe sentito. Pianse, incapace di ribellarsi alle zanne che penetravano in profondità nella carne già troppo sensibile. Il sangue colava lungo la schiena con la stessa intensità delle lacrime che Erwin ora puliva con un dito, ora leccava via. Le gambe troppo deboli lo tradirono, fecero affondare ancora di più i due gemelli nel suo corpo. Forse stava sanguinando, forse era solo la sostanza viscida che avevano usato per entrargli dentro, forse ancora il morso alla spalla era troppo profondo e sarebbe morto.

Scoprì che non gliene importava.

Inghiottì un’altra boccata di saliva che pizzicava e lasciò che il dolore si trasformasse di nuovo in quella sensazione troppo intensa a cui non sapeva dare un nome. Le permise di annebbiargli il cervello e tornare a quello stato di non esistenza in cui nulla importava se non il piacere che invadeva ogni singola cellula del suo corpo a ondate, ancora e ancora, sempre di più.

Venne con un grugnito imbarazzante nella mano di Ewald il quale, staccate le zanne dalla sua spalla, spinse due dita tra le labbra in un’ultima, fatale umiliazione. Grim le pulì con la lingua, anche se salate com’erano rischiarono di provocargli il vomito.

«Bravo, così.» gli posò un bacio delicato sul collo, troppo vicino ai segni del morso per non strappargli un brivido «Bravissimo.»

Non ricordò cosa successe dopo, se non gli occhi che smaniavano per chiudersi e il corpo improvvisamente freddo. A un certo punto qualcuno gli mise una coperta sulle spalle, e poi non sentì più nulla.

***

«Alzati e risplendi, mio Principe!»

Grim saltò sul letto, un gesto che il suo corpo non gli perdonò. Precipitò di nuovo sul materasso, raggomitolato su se stesso, ogni muscolo a implorare pietà. La testa, pesante quanto un macigno, pulsava da morire.

«Su che è ora!»

Socchiuse un occhio e si trovò davanti un familiare paio di corna. L’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto incrociare. Realizzò di essere ancora nudo, a sopportare le risate di Jarl che lo aiutava a sollevare la coperta fino al mento. Era ancora nella stanza della notte prima, ma ora c’erano una porta e ben due finestre con le immancabili rose dipinte. Grim si stropicciò gli occhi: era passata l’alba, a giudicare dalla luce fuori.

«Ti hanno conciato per bene, eh?»

«Non ridere!»

«Scusa.»

Jarl, in vestaglia pelosa a fiorellini, sembrava in tutto e per tutto il ragazzino che era. Fece cenno alla creatura che la sera prima stava servendo alcolici in bikini di avvicinarsi col carrellino di cui ogni tintinnio provocava una fitta di dolore nel cervello di Grim. La ragazza, vestita in modo consono adesso, versò del liquido nerissimo in una tazza grande quanto la sua faccia e gliela porse.

«Che è?»

«Stai calmo, è solo caffè. Ti conviene anche mangiare.»

Non era abituato a tanta familiarità. Non da un nemico, almeno. Ma Jarl, appropriatosi anch’egli di una tazza strapiena, gli stava porgendo un dolcetto come se fossero stati amici da sempre.

«Dove sono...?»

«I gemelli? Ah, boh. Erwin l’ho visto in cucina a mangiare, Ewald sarà che ne so, a farsi un bagno in piscina. O forse era Ewald in cucina ora che ci penso, boh, chissene.»

«Oh. Sono ancora qui.»

«Perché, pensavi se ne fossero andati?»

«Beh, dopo la festa.»

 _Pensavo mi avessero abbandonato_ , ma non lo disse. La mano corse alla spalla, dove inaspettatamente trovò uno spesso strato di garze tenute ben ferme da un cerotto.

«Ma scherzi? Hai presente quei parenti scrocconi che vengono a farti visita e poi restano tre giorni?»

«No.»

«Beh, così. Ti hanno lasciato dormire dopo averti dato una sistemata.»

«Sono stati loro?»

«Ald è un medico.» un’occhiata al cestino dove, Grim scoprì, c’era il lecca lecca mezzo mangiucchiato «Nel caso non te ne fossi accorto.»

Grim si avvolse nella coperta, lo sguardo basso.

«Non lo diranno in giro, vero?» era umiliante doverlo chiedere, ma almeno sarebbe stato preparato agli sguardi e alle frecciatine.

«Ma scherzi? Che si sono scopati un Principe delle Lanterne strafatto di ambrosia? Grim, sono sessualmente iperattivi, non stupidi!»

«Non dire quelle parole!»

«Scopati? Strafatto? Sessualmente iperattivi?»

«Smettila!»

Stava ridendo. Dopo la nottata allo stesso tempo peggiore e migliore della sua vita, stava ridendo col secondogenito del loro nemico storico, e come se non bastasse c’era solo una coperta a nascondere il fatto che fosse completamente nudo.

«Intendevo Grim. Non chiamarmi Grim. Non siamo amici.»

«E chi lo dice?»

Grim si morse il labbro inferiore, ancora gonfio.

«Tutti.»

«Vedi dei tutti qui in giro?»

Sorrise, suo malgrado.

«Dicevi di volermi parlare.»

«Prima mangia.»

Gli avevano insegnato a diffidare di qualsiasi cibo offerto da una Rosa, perché farcivano tutto di droghe a cui loro ormai erano immuni. Il dolcetto però sembrava solo buono, pieno di zucchero, ripieno di panna color pesca che sapeva anche, di pesca. Buono. Non aveva mai mangiato dolci così buoni.

Si stava dimenticando qualcosa.

«Heid e Kir-»

«Datti una calmata. Si sono divertiti in modo molto casto, nessuno li ha riconosciuti, hanno fatto finta di essere sbronzi dopo un succo di frutta, e adesso stanno dormendo al piano di sopra.»

Grim distolse lo sguardo.

«No, non sapranno mai cosa è successo a te.»

Il peso sparì dalle sue spalle. Attento a non forzare troppo le gambe martoriate, e con la coperta ben stretta addosso, zoppicò verso la finestra.

Era giorno inoltrato, altro che l’alba. In giardino, i servi si affannavano ad annaffiare le piante, o raccogliere le mele che penzolavano dagli alberi ornamentali. Era tutto verde acceso, ma non così forte da far male agli occhi; le rose rosse di cui l’erba era punteggiata rilucevano di rugiada.

Seduto su una panchina, libro in mano e spessi occhiali sul naso, c’era uno dei gemelli. Era Ewald, ne era quasi sicuro. Davvero la loro stessa famiglia faticava a distinguerli?

Capelli in ordine, vestito di tutto punto, era difficile anche solo immaginare che la sera prima si fosse trasformato in un tale mostro. Era un medico, aveva rivelato Jarl, e non stentava a crederlo ora che giacca e cravatta avevano sostituito pantaloni di pelle e anfibi.

La stretta al suo stomaco fu metà rabbia e metà qualcosa di strano troppo vicino alla nostalgia. Era così tranquillo, così bello sotto il sole debole di una mattina autunnale; Grim invece a malapena si reggeva in piedi.

Ma era convinto se ne sarebbero andati lasciandolo lì da solo a raccogliere i pezzi. Premette due dita sulla fasciatura, senza che nessun dolore arrivasse a pungerlo. Persino da sotto le coperte, dove non aveva il coraggio di guardare, non proveniva niente se non il fastidio dei muscoli intorpiditi.

«Quindi che ne dici, Grim?»

«Che cosa?»

«Lo facciamo questo colpo di Stato insieme, sì o no?»

«Cazzo hai detto?»


End file.
